Settle: Proyecto Ciudadano Perfecto
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una pretigiosa escuela les da una oportunidad a los muchachos de hacer algo de sus vidas, ¿a qué costo? Colaboración entre RutLance-CrystalFairy y DarkLady-Iria.


**Nota general**: Terminamos de escribir este capítulo a las 00:00 horas (hora local) del 28 de septiembre del 2011.

Unas cuántas horas después, murió nuestro gatito **_Trompitas_**. Qué en paz descanse. u.u

**RutLance-CrystalFairy**: Éste es nuestro proyecto más ambicioso. En una sola noche pensamos la trama de principio a fin. Y ahora, le daremos la oportunidad de ver la luz.

Por cierto, este fanfic se lo dedico a **_giobobobo_**, ya que me encanta cómo dibuja, especialmente a Cartman con uniforme militar, sí, ya qué es el uniforme nazi, pero no importa se ve bien con uniforme, **¡y sin uniforme!** XD Otra cosa qué tengo que aclarar es qué yo no sabía que **_Saru_** cumplía años cuando le advertí qué le dedicaría un fanfic (este), lo que pasa es qué cuando recién le agregué a mi deviantwacht, a los pocos días me avisaron qué había cumplido años. Y me dije, _-Ni modo, para el próximo año. =( -_ Ahora no tengo idea de nada, como siempre. =3

**DarkLady-Iria**: ¡Hola! Este fic surgió de un foro con el mismo nombre, más que nunca vio la luz. La idea la desarrollé con una amiga, pero de la idea no pasamos, y por ello le comenté la idea a mi hermana, y hubo una temporada de frustración en la que quise desechar la idea, pero _RutLance_ la rescató, y gracias a ella el fic existe. Algunos personajes son míos, sea que los haya creado en alguno que otro foro de rol o sean parte de historias originales, pero míos al final de cuentas.

El fanfic está dedicado a los lectores que nos son fieles, quienes esperan mucho para ver una actualización y siempre están al pendiente de las novedades. Aprovecho el párrafo para hacer dos aclaraciones: 1) _"El último de los Taradáctils"_ es una parodia de _"El último de los mohicanos"_ con _Pokémon_ y una dosis suprema de estupidez producto del estrés que estábamos viviendo mi hermana y yo en esas épocas, cuando _Pokémon_ era lo máximo. 2) **El camión guajolotero**, que algunos conocerán como el **camión pollero** o el **camión marranero**, es un transporte que se detiene en cada colonia, en cada ejido, etc., y en el cual se suben las personas con animales y todo, haciendo de un tramo que debería recorrerse en una hora en un _**infierno**_ de hasta 5 horas. Los que se han subido a uno, lo entenderán.

_**Seamos realistas**_: Si _South Park_, alguna de las marcas mencionadas, etc., nos perteneciera, no estaríamos haciendo fanfics, ¿no lo creen? No obtenemos beneficios materiales al escribir esto, no lo hacemos con fines de lucro, una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. No es un complot del gobierno para reclutar pobres incautos.

* * *

><p><strong>Settle: Proyecto Ciudadano Perfecto.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1: El reclutamiento.**_

La reunión había empezado...

Cada uno de ellos tomó asiento en sus respectivos lugares, esperando las palabras de aquél qué los había reunido...

- Les agradezco su puntualidad, Señores.- Les expresó el hombre uniformado.

Encendió la pantalla principal, revelando las fotografías y la información de su más reciente investigación...

- ¿De cuántos candidatos estamos hablando esta vez?- Preguntó la única mujer del grupo.

- Cuatro.- Le contestó el hombre.

Presionó un señalador láser y la mayoría de las fotografías se marcaron en rojo, dejando en evidencia qué eran descartados...

- ¿Qué hay con el qué está señalado en amarillo?- Cuestionó un hombre rubio de ojos aceitunados.

- Este individuo cumple con los requisitos esenciales para asignarles un Rango inmediato. Si el bastardo infeliz no fuera un maldito doble-cara, el Proyecto estaría seguro con él adentro.-

Las fotografías marcadas en rojo y amarillo desaparecieran de la pantalla, dejando únicamente a los "candidatos", qué era el motivo de la reunión...

- Las habilidades de este muchacho van desde infiltración, obtención de información, hasta pelea de contacto.- La fotografía de un chico rubio de ojos azules aumentó de tamaño, resaltando su logros realizados.- No ha sido atrapado en el acto, y está dispuesto a llevar a cabo toda meta qué se fija, incluso si tiene qué atentar contra su propia vida.-

La imagen volvió a su tamaño original cuando el hombre señaló la de un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules...

- Bajo la presión o el estímulo adecuado, éste joven puede tomar control de situaciones críticas. Además, sus habilidades físicas hablan por él, convirtiéndolo en un candidato con altas posibilidades.-

Un adolescente pelirrojo y de ojos verdes resaltó al momento de hablar de él...

- Él ha cambiado el sistema de gobierno de todo un país por cuenta propia, detectó y detuvo una conspiración terrorista contra el gobierno americano. Y todo ello mediante métodos pacíficos y pruebas tangibles.-

Hizo una enorme pausa, antes de hablar del último candidato...

- Siempre dejas lo mejor para el último, ¿eh?- Le preguntó el más anciano de todos.

- Señor, los ofendería si no fuera así.-

La última imagen apareció en la pantalla, era un muchacho obeso de cabello castaño claro y ojos color café. Lo cuál desconcertó un poco a los presentes, ya qué juzgando a primera vista, carecía de talentos o virtudes...

- ¿A esa _"cosa"_ le llamas un candidato?- Alegó el más joven de los qué estaban sentados en la mesa.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo.- Chasqueó un par de veces la lengua.- Pero me tragué mis palabras al revisar su información.-

Hizo correr un video mostrando numerosas situaciones en las qué estuviera involucrado el adolescente sobrepasado de peso...

- Tiene un don de liderazgo impresionante, así como un increíble poder de convencimiento; ya qué en varias ocasiones ha manipulado y controlado grandes cantidades de masas humanas, incluyendo al _Congreso_ de los Estados Unidos al hacerlos aprobar el uso de células madre.-

Lo miraron asombrados, más aún no terminaba...

- Y entre sus hazañas, quizás la más importante, fue aquella donde detectó, analizó y eliminó un foco de invasión masiva de hippies en su pueblo, reunido por el espacio de nueve días, y teniendo él apenas unas cuántas horas para deshacerse de ellos.-

Murmuraron unos con otros; efectivamente era un logro indiscutible, y más al tratarse de semejante tipo de gente...

- No obstante, pese a sus grandes habilidades individuales, difícilmente logran algo por cuenta propia. Es al momento de trabajar en equipo cuándo ellos cumplen con sus objetivos.-

- ¿Cuál es su opinión con respecto a ellos, Teniente?-

- Creemos que éstos muchachos están altamente capacitados de acuerdo a la información qué tenemos de ellos.-

- ¿Y si no aceptan?-

- Entonces, ya saben _lo que tienen qué hacer_.-

Fue entonces cuando habló el más prudente de ellos...

- Bien, qué así sea.-

**.~o0o~.**

Nada era más agradable qué aprovechar la salida de los muchachos al cine para hacer una cena, cuando menos, así pensaban los padres de Kyle, Stan, Kenny y la mamá de Cartman...

- Me preocupa el contacto con sus compañeros, es decir, sabemos "cosas" de sus padres y me preocupaba que mi pequeño Kyle adquiriera malas costumbres. Gracias a Dios en preparatoria los ponen en regla.- Fue el comentario que dio Sheila Broflovsky tras dar el primer bocado a la cena.

- Bueno, aún falta el curso de ubicación y el examen, pero no creo que le vaya mal a los chicos.- Sharon respondió al comentario y los demás opinaron al respecto, manteniendo una relativa calma hasta el momento de tomar el postre, que optaron por servir en la sala.

- Es una lástima lo que sucedió en Spencer, del Condado de Clark, en Idaho.- Gerald dio una probada al pastel, y lo dejó en la mesita.- ¿Pueden creer que el gobierno valore tan poco a esas pobres personas que permitió que un tráiler cargado de material nuclear transitara libremente por las calles?-

- Esos cabrones creen que por que pueden decir "lo siento" arreglan el mundo.- Randy se hallaba inusualmente molesto por el tema, ya que sucedió en altas horas de la noche y, aparte de que el estruendo afectó a los condados vecinos, su jefe tomó la generosa decisión de restarles 5 dólares de los siguientes 8 cheques para ayudar a las víctimas sobrevivientes.

En el momento más alto de la conversación, la puerta fue tocada de forma lenta pero intensa, provocando un profundo silencio entre los presentes. Gerald, seguido de las miradas de su esposa y amigos, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul intenso, que vestía uniforme tipo militar color rojo con gris y detalles dorados, esperaba paciente con un portafolios en mano...

- Buenas noches. ¿Se le ofrece algo?-

El extraño sujeto sonrió y se quitó el sombrero, extendiendo su mano libre para saludar...

- Sr. Broflovsky, he venido a ofrecerle a usted y a los Sres. Marsh, McCormick y Cartman una gran oportunidad para sus hijos.-

**.~o0o~.**

- Esa película fue una mierda, es la última vez que aceptamos la sugerencia de esa puta de Wendy.-

Dijo completamente molesto Kyle, sin importarle qué su mejor amigo se enojara por ello. Y no era el único. Cartman se salió a menos de 15 minutos de iniciada la película, seguido de Kenny a degustar algunos croissants de queso y jamón en lo qué salían del cine...

- P-Pues, no estuvo tan mal.- Dijo Butters, frotando nerviosamente sus manos.- Tuvo emoción, hasta salté de mi asiento.-

- Butters, cualquier cosa te hace saltar, y Wendy no es una puta. Además, ella pagó las entradas.-

- Pero, por favor, ¿quién carajos se va a creer esa película, donde reviven a un animal prehistórico, lo hacen inteligente al grado de poder hablar como las personas y ser más astuto que ellos?- Se quejó el judío.- Es una mamada.-

- A mí me gustó la parte donde la científica protegió al taradáctil gritando **_"¡No lo maten, yo lo quiero mucho!"_**, y el taradáctil dice _**"Yo también te quiero"**_, fue muy tierno.- Butters lucía muy sonriente al comentar de esa parte de la película.

- Sí, y luego el taradáctil se la comió a la muy puta.- Se rió Cartman.

- ¿Y tú como carajos sabes eso si te saliste de inmediato de la sala del cine?- Le preguntó curioso Kyle.

- Simple, judío. Vi el avance.- Le contestó.

- Bueno, a mí me pareció una bonita película.- Butters defendió su punto de vista, sin importarle a los demás.

- Pues por mi parte, no volveré ni por error a ver _**"El último de los Taradáctiles"**_ de nuevo.- El pelirrojo pateó una piedra.- Ni aunque me castiguen.-

- Yo no sé de qué carajos se quejan, ni pagaron las entradas.- Stan siguió pateando la piedra.

Eric se mantenía al margen, devorando las palomitas bañadas en mantequilla y queso de nachos que sobraban, y notó el elegante automóvil estacionado fuera de su casa. Golpeó a Kenny con el codo y el rubio estuvo a punto de soltarle un trancazo cuando notó a su vez camionetas detenidas en las esquinas de la cuadra, todas con vidrios oscuros...

Se detuvieron observando si se movía o si algo sucedía, pero picados por el silencio de sus compañeros, tanto Kyle como Stan fijaron su mirada en el auto y las camionetas. Y los cinco entraron a la Casa de los Cartman's...

- ¡Má, ya llegué! Tengo hambre.- Se anunció así y todos voltearon a verlos.

- ¡Chicos!- Sheila lucía radiante.- ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Llegaron justo a tiempo.-

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó extrañado Stan de qué todos estuvieran felices de verlos.

- Permítanme explicarles.- Dijo el hombre uniformado.- Soy el Teniente Walker, y he venido a traerles una invitación para formar parte de una nueva institución multidisciplinaria, cuyos planes de estudio han sido aprobadas por una variedad de distintos gobiernos.-

Sin más preámbulos, les explicó a grandes rasgos las políticas en los qué se fundamentó dicha institución, los permisos y licencias aprobadas por las Secretarías de Educación de los países vinculados, y una serie de carreras a estudiar, algunas con enfoque militar...

- Ciertamente, tendrían qué quedarse a vivir en el internado de la escuela, ya qué uno de los requisitos generales es qué presenten servicio obligatorio durante sus vacaciones.- Les comentó el teniente.

- Momento, momento.- Lo interrumpió Stan.- ¿Vamos a estar todo el año en la escuela?-

- Es un pequeño precio a cambio del futuro qué les espera. Además, contamos con Centros de Recreación, Descanso y Lectura. Sin mencionar qué la escuela cuenta con el equipo más avanzado en tecnología de punta, lo mejor de cada país.-

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo asombrados, ya que el tipo no les daba muestras de estar mintiendo, y cada palabra qué decía sonaba tan convincente, por lo qué no había dudas; excepto para Kyle...

- Disculpe.- Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.- ¿Porqué nos eligieron a nosotros cinco?-

- Cuatro.- Le aclaró.- Nada más elegimos cuatro.-

- Ni modo, Kenny.- Comenzó a decir Cartman.- Pero los pobres no van a la escuela.-

- ¡Vete al carajo, gordo de mierda!- Le gritó el rubio molesto.

- Disculpen, pero McCormick sí fue seleccionado para asistir a nuestra escuela.- Les informó el Teniente Walker.

- Pues ni modo, Kyle.- Volvió a decir Cartman.- Pero parece que no aceptan judíos.-

- ¡Cierra la boca, hijo de puta!- Le gritó enojado sin importarle qué lo oyeran sus padres.

- Jovencito.- Tosió un poco el hombre uniformado.- Pero Broflovsky también asistirá a la escuela.-

- Te jodiste, Stan.- Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.- Porqué los hippies no son admitidos.-

- ¡Pero yo no soy un hippie!- Le dijo nervioso Stan.

- Escuchen.- Empezó a decir el Teniente, más no lo oían.

- Bueno, no aceptan a los abraza-árboles.-

- ¡Yo no abrazo árboles, pendejo!- Se puso de pie.

- ¡Escuchen!- Gritó el Teniente Walker.- Pero Marsh también irá a la escuela.-

- ¡Un momento!- Gritó molesto Cartman y señaló a Butters.- ¡No me diga qué este marica irá a la escuela de mierda!-

- No. Stotch no cumple con el perfil adecuado para entrar en nuestra prestigiosa escuela. Son sólo los demás los qué irán a ella.-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Butters se frotó las manos nervioso.- ¿Y mis padres saben qué no fui elegido?-

- No, sólo les estamos avisando a aquéllos qué fueron seleccionados.-

- Ah, bueno.- Suspiró aliviado.- Sino mis padres me hubieran castigado mucho.-

- Me lo puedo imaginar.- Luego se dirigió a los otros cuatro.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan, muchachos?-

Cartman iba a decir algo, más Kyle le ganó la palabra...

- No lo sé, suena muy sospechoso.- Comentó dudoso.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el Teniente.

- Pues, es qué para empezar... ¡Mmm!- Una mano le cubrió la boca.

- ¿Nos permite hablar un momento a solas?- Le preguntó el castaño, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba soltarse.

- Adelante.-

- Gracias.- Se dirigió a la puerta sujetando al ojiverde.- Chicos.- Stan y Kenny lo siguieron hasta afuera.

El Teniente Walker se volvió hacia los padres al ver a los chicos salir de la casa...

- Señores, sé perfectamente qué ustedes no aprobarán qué sus hijos pasen todo el año allá en la escuela. Sin embargo, existe una_ compensación económica_ y ciertos privilegios qué se obtienen al prestar estos servicios.-

Mientras afuera, los chicos formaron un semicírculo alrededor de Kyle...

- ¿Qué te pasa, gordo de mierda?- Le gritó enojado.

- Chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad de oro para salir de este pueblo de mierda.- Les dijo Cartman muy interesado en la propuesta.- Yo digo qué aceptemos.-

- Pues a mí me suena bien.- Le respondió Stan.- Dice qué tienen lo mejor en tecnología y además de que podemos cursar una carrera qué elijamos, sin necesidad de presentar exámenes de admisión. Yo digo qué entremos. ¿Qué piensas tú, Kenny?-

- Mientras haya _comida, techo y chicas_, yo acepto.- Dijo el rubio.

- ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a decirle qué sí.- Se encaminó a la casa, pero fue detenido por el judío.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo también fui elegido!- Les gritó.

- Kyle, _a nadie_ le importa un judío.-

- Bueno, Kyle.- Stan le habló antes de qué intentara golpear al gordo.- ¿Qué opinas tú?-

- Pues yo digo que hay algo raro en todo esto.-

- ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo, Kyle?-

- ¡Yo no estoy empezando nada, culón!-

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quieres jodernos nuestra única oportunidad de salir del pueblo de mierda porqué piensas que _"hay algo muy raro en todo esto"_!-

- ¡Pues es la verdad! ¿Quién carajos vendría y nos ofrecería una oportunidad tan **maravillosa** como ésta? ¡Piénsenlo! Estudios, carrera, comida, un lugar donde vivir, así de la nada.- Les señaló.- ¿No se les hace raro qué sea a nosotros que vivimos precisamente en un _pueblo de mierda_?-

Momentos después, los chicos volvieron a entrar a la casa...

- Disculpe, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para pensarlo?-

El Teniente Walker miró su reloj, luego volteó a verlos...

- Mañana mismo partiré en la tarde. Así qué tienen hasta _antes_ del mediodía de mañana para darme una respuesta.-

- Ah, está bien.-

- Bien, por mi parte he cumplido. Señores, muchachos, con su permiso me paso a retirar.- Saludó.- Qué pasen buenas noches.-

Salió de la casa, subió al elegante automóvil y partió, seguido por las camionetas...

- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a comunicar con él?- Preguntó Kenny.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Kyle! Nos acabas de arruinar la vida.- Le dijo molesto Cartman, qué se fue directo _a su cuarto_.

A la mañana siguiente, Stan se encontraba en la habitación de su mejor amigo para tratar de hablar sobre el ofrecimiento hecho por el Teniente Walker...

- No, Stan.-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle!- Le rogó el pelinegro.- Anda, di que sí.-

- Ya te dije que no lo haré, ¿no entiendes? Hay algo muy raro detrás de todo esto. Es como si fuera una trampa.-

- Kyle, ya antes hemos caído en trampas y siempre logramos salir de ellas. Además, nuestros padres están enterados y no creo que ellos nos dejarían ir si fuera algo malo. ¿O no tienes curiosidad por ir?-

- Pues... no lo sé. Ni siquiera sabemos donde es.-

- Mira, Kyle.- Le dijo con un tono de _amenaza_.- No todos los días tienes una oferta de este tipo. Aparte, si nos quedamos aquí en South Park _nunca_ vamos a tener un futuro. Yo no quiero eso, quiero salir, ver qué hay allá afuera, encontrar algo mejor que esto. Y esa oportunidad es nuestro único boleto de salida.-

Reflexionó ante las palabras sinceras de su amigo, y vio qué tenía razón. ¿Qué futuro les esperaba si se quedaban en el pueblo?...

- Está bien, Stan. Aceptaré.- Le respondió convencido.

- ¡Bien! Busquemos entonces al teniente ese y le diremos que todos estamos de acuerdo.-

Salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y justo al abrir la puerta, el Teniente ya estaba ahí...

- Muchachos, buenos días.- Los saludó.

- Buenos días.- Le contestaron sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienen una respuesta?- Les preguntó.

- Iremos todos.- Le respondió contento Stan.- Todos estamos de acuerdo.-

- Bien.- Les extendió una tarjeta.- Dentro de tres días los esperaré en el aeropuerto de Denver para partir de inmediato y así preparen todo el equipaje qué deseen llevar. Llámenme si tienen problemas.- Se despidió.- Marsh, Broflovsky.- Y se fue.

Tras qué partiera en el automóvil, Cartman y Kenny venían corriendo con una _maleta_ grande, una _cinta adhesiva_ y un _garrote_...

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Los saludó Stan.

- Hey, Stan.- Les respondieron mientras tomaban aire.

- ¿Qué creen? Kyle aceptó ir y ya le dijimos al teniente.- Les comentó al respecto el pelinegro.- Nos dio una tarjeta y nos dijo qué lo viéramos en el aeropuerto de Denver dentro de tres días.-

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!- Saltó emocionado Cartman.

- Sí.- El judío miró lo qué tenían en las manos.- ¿Para qué son esa maleta, la cinta adhesiva y ese garrote?-

- ¡Ah! Es que el culón...-

**_¡PAS!_** Cartman le dio un gran codazo al rubio, sacándole el aire...

- Son para guardar recuerdos.- Contestó el gordo adolescente.

- ¿Recuerdos? ¿Y para eso llevas el garrote?-

- Sí, ¿algún problema con eso, judío estúpido?-

- ¡Méndigo gordo de mierda!- Le gritó enojado Kenny, tocándose un costado.

- Si Kenny fuera más **pobre**, Cartman le hubiera roto la espalda.- Dijo divertido Stan.

- Te la estás ganando, Stan. Te la estás ganando.- Dijo el rubio.

**.~o0o~.**

En los siguientes días, los demás adolescentes dieron un par de fiestas para felicitarlos y desearles buena suerte, siendo en realidad qué lo usaron como excusa perfecta para tomar hasta caerse de borrachos y ligar, pero a nadie le importaba. Ya en el tercer día...

- Ya está listo todo tu equipaje, cariño.- Le decía la Sra. Cartman a su hijo, cargando las maletas.

- Bien, má. Vámonos, no quiero ir y ver que esos idiotas de Kyle, Stan y Kenny llegaron antes que yo.- Le ordenó.

En la Casa de los McCormick's...

- ¡Qué bueno que ya se va Kenny! ¡Habrá _más comida_ para nosotros!- Comentaba emocionada la Sra. McCormick a su esposo.

- ¿Porqué carajos no se esperan para decir esa mierda? Aún no me voy.- Comentó molesto Kenny cargando al hombro un pequeño bolso de viaje roto y viejo.

Con la familia Marsh's...

- Stan, no olvides llamarnos o enviarnos un e-mail.- Sharon trataba de contener las lágrimas.

- No se me olvidará, mamá.- Le contestó sonriente el pelinegro cerrando la maleta con sus pertenencias.

- Hijo, como _último consejo_ de padre a hijo, siempre asiste a las fiestas y cuídate de las novatadas.- Le dijo con orgullo su papá.

- Sí, papá.- Le respondió de manera forzada, no creía que en la escuela hubiese fiestas.

Y con los Broflovsky's...

- Y no olvides lavarte bien los dientes, cambiarte tu ropa interior tras bañarte todos los días.- Sheila aconsejaba a su hijo mayor.- Y no olvides estudiar siempre y leer todos los días el Toráh. Recuerda rezar en los tiempos santos. No le hables a extraños y obedece a tus mayores.-

- Sí, mamá.- Respondió fastidiado cargando el maletín mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Pon en alto el nombre de tu pueblo y evita meterte en problemas legales.- Gerald lo abrazó mientras lo aconsejaba.

- Sí, papá. No lo olvidaré.-

- Me iba a quedar con tu cuarto, pero mamá dijo qué se lo va a dejar al primo Kyle.- Ike no lucía muy contento al respecto.

- ¿Qué? ¿_El primo Kyle_?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, viene a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.- Sheila le sonreía.- Y le vamos a dar tu cuarto.-

El pelirrojo miró su maletín y subió corriendo las escaleras como si hubiera visto **al diablo**...

- ¿Kyle?-

- ¡En un momento bajo!- Les gritó desde su cuarto.

Se oyeron una infinidad de ruidos como si estuvieran moviendo algo muy pesado. Luego, el ojiverde bajó con una **enorme** maleta de ruedas...

- ¡Listo!- Jadeó un poco mientras se limpiaba el sudor.- Ya podemos irnos.-

Las cuatro familias partieron en sus respectivos vehículos, más como iban muy parejos en el camino Stuart, Gerald y Randy aceleraron para ver quién llegaba primero al aeropuerto de Denver, resultando una verdadera _catástrofe_ cuando los dos primeros se estrellaron en la entrada del lugar y Randy entrara hasta la recepción con todo y familia...

Para la suerte de todos ellos, el Teniente Walker, acompañado por los Cartman's qué llegaron primero al tomar la autopista, arregló por completo el problema y les dio tiempo para una última despedida...

- No olvides elegir una buena carrera, hijo.- Le sugirió Gerald.

- Claro, papá.-

- Stanley, estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Te queremos.- Se despidieron.

- Yo también los quiero a los dos.-

- ¿_Ya te vas_, Kenny?- Preguntaron impacientes sus padres.

- Con una... Hasta que salga el jodido avión.- Les dijo irritado.

- Cuídate mucho, Calabacín.- Lianne lloraba y llenaba de besos a su hijo.

- Mamá, basta.- Comentó avergonzado.

- No olvides limpiarte bien las nalguitas para qué no se ensucien tus calzoncitos, Pastelito. Así evitarás qué estés rosadito.-

- ¡MÁ!- Se puso completamente rojo del bochorno, mientras los demás trataban de aguantarse la risa y no soltarse a carcajadas.

El Teniente Walker se encaminó a ellos...

- Bien, ya es tiempo de ir abordando el avión. Espero que se hayan despedido.- Tras ver qué se abrazaban por última vez, les ordenó.- Síganme.-

**.~o0o~.**

Abordaron un avión rumbo a Italia, viajando en primera clase. Tras varias horas de vuelo, aterrizaron; alquilaron un transporte qué los condujo hasta una pista privada de vuelo, en donde ya los esperaban con los motores encendidos...

- Puntual como siempre, Walker.- Un hombre, cuyas insignias revelaban qué era de un rango superior, le saludó.

- Coronel Trotsky.- El Teniente devolvió el saludo y se dirigió a los chicos.- Mi deber ha terminado. Ahora el Coronel les dará sus siguientes indicaciones.-

Saludó de nueva cuenta y se retiró en el automóvil alquilado. Los chicos se volvieron al Coronel, quién se dirigió a éstos...

- Jóvenes, soy el Coronel Trotsky y me encargaré de llevarlos con bien hasta el Instituto Sur.- Se presentó.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- Al ver qué Kyle levantó la mano, respondió.- La contestaré en el jet. Síganme.-

Los chicos, por inercia, lo siguieron con su respectivo equipaje...

- ¿Y porqué se llama Instituto Sur?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

- Ni idea.- Le murmuró el pelinegro.- ¿Porqué no le preguntas después?-

Subieron al jet privado, acomodaron sus maletas y tomaron asientos...

- Están muy cómodos.- Comentó Kenny mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

- Kenny, no compares un jet privado al _**camión guajolotero**_ qué tus padres pagaban con _un año de ahorros_.- Se mofó Cartman y los otros dos se rieron.

_**¡PAS!**_ A toda contestación, el rubio le dio un puñetazo en el brazo...

- ¡Ouch! ¡Kenny! ¿Qué no puedes aguantar una puta broma de mierda?- Le reclamó.

Les trajeron de comer y beber, tomaron una siesta, y tras un par de horas despertaron...

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Se estiraron un poco al tiempo qué se despabilaban.

- Falta muy poco para ello.- Les aseguró el Coronel.

- Oiga.- Volteó a ver a Kyle.- Usted dijo qué nos contestaría nuestras preguntas.-

- Así es.-

- Bien.- Se relamió los labios.- ¿Qué es el Instituto Sur y porqué se llama así?-

- Pues, verán...-

De pronto, se oyó una voz anunciando la llegada...

_**~ "Hemos llegado al Instituto Sur. Repito. Hemos llegado al Instituto Sur." ~**_

Los cuatro se asomaron por la ventana y se sorprendieron al ver una isla convertida en ciudadela; había numerosas construcciones, una selva, algunas montañas, un hangar y la pista de aterrizaje lista para recibirlos...

- No jodas. ¿A poco** esa** es la escuela?-

- Instituto, jovencito.- Lo corrigió.- Una "_escuela_" no podría tener a su disposición todos estos recursos.-

**_~ "Favor de abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad. Aterrizaremos en un instante." ~_**

Se sentaron de nueva cuenta y siguieron las indicaciones dadas. Pronto sintieron un ligero estremecimiento qué les indicaba qué habían tocado suelo. Tras un momento, el jet se detuvo...

- Bien, muchachos.- El Coronel se puso de pie encaminándose a la puerta, en lo qué los chicos se desabrochaban el cinturón de seguridad y recogían su equipaje.- Finalmente hemos llegado.-

La puerta se abrió y descendieron por las escaleras. Una camioneta todo terreno los esperaba para iniciar el camino hasta los dormitorios. Subieron y miraban para todas partes...

- Espero que su estancia aquí sea provechosa y agradable.- Lo voltearon a ver, en lo qué el vehículo se detenía frente a las puertas principales.- Sean bienvenidos.-

Las puertas se abrieron y los condujeron al interior del Instituto Sur...

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
